Life like a flower
by xxxHellStrifexxx
Summary: I posted my story here to know what other people think about my story. It's a single word essay given by my teacher which is 'flower'. I'd like some reviews about it before I hand it in.


Life is like a flower...

I can feel the wind blowing past my face. It was a nice weather to have a little stroll by the park near my cozy house. Three years have passed since I started living by myself in Ontario, Canada. I often ask myself whether to continue life as it is or to try something different for a change. My life can be described like a flower. The only difference is that my life never had a climax. A flower that never blooms.

Anyone would have said that my life is perfect because I survived school, I have caring parents and a stable career. I may have live my life without obstacles but I did not enjoy it one bit. All I have ever done is live like a typical teenager and get a job like everyone else. Nothing interesting ever happens to me. I have never had a boyfriend, never had a posse, never gets into detention and still virgin. I am twenty seven years old now and I see all my friends getting married, have children and getting divorce. They have their ups and downs but at least their one's are not as flat as mine. It may sounds crazy but sometimes I wished I was knocked down by a car just to feel the pain. One day, I guessed God heard my prayers. I really was knocked down, not by a car but a truck which made things worse or better.

The next time I opened my eyes, I can only see a doctor with a scalpel operating on my face. After regaining some consciousness, I started feeling the pain. The feeling when a scalpel cuts a piece of your flesh off your face and the blood that gushes out. I should be screaming of pain but instead I smiled. It was the first time I feel this much pain. I fainted though because as much as I enjoy it, my body cannot withstand the pain. The next time I woke up, I am already in a ward room. I did not know what happened to me exactly but I remember I was run over by a truck. I asked the nurse that came in to inquire some information. She told me I was knocked by a truck and landed on a pile of shattered beer bottles. My face was completely ruined. They gave me a major plastic surgery and now I am supposed to look like a completely new person. I head over to the washroom and looked into the mirror. I cannot believe my eyes. My appearance has totally changed. Normal people would have die of shock but I had tears of joy. Now I have a second chance to live my life again as a whole new person. My life has restarted as a flower bud.

As soon as I was admitted out of the hospital, I went and searched for a new job. I did not bother quitting my job as a secretary in Carberry's office as they would not even recognize me. I went to an interview for a job as a photographer. I have always wanted to work with the reporters. Life has really taken an unexpected turn. I was hired! I even volunteered to go to Iraq to take pictures of the war and the people who are suffering there. As planned, I went to Iraq with a male reporter. We went to the villages and I took a lot of pictures. There were a lot of children dying from hunger and old people dying because they have lack of medicine. The reporter and I risked our lives by hiding somewhere when the war began to take some pictures. I saw guns, tanks and cannons everywhere. All of a sudden, a hand grenade was thrown towards us. I panicked and this was the first time I panicked. We run as fast as we can but unfortunately, the reporter tripped and he got blasted. I did something irrational by taking pictures of him getting blasted before I rushed to his safety. It was not exactly my fault, it was my job to take pictures and he was the one that tripped. He survived the blast but he had to chop off both of his legs because they were too badly damaged.

After the reporter recovered, we went back to Canada. The head editor was impressed by my pictures and decided to promote me as a professional photographer. At that time, my life was becoming better and better. The flower has finally bloomed. In a very short time, I became famous and my face can be found on the cover of every magazine in Canada except porn. I do not do pornography. That is one thing I do not want to try. Soon enough, I became exceptionally rich too. I bought myself a new villa by the coast. I even bought myself a Lamborghini to have a little speed drive once in a while. Half a year later, I owned my own company. It was a company that trains and produces excellent young photographers, like me. My company expands gradually and soon became an international level company. Everything was going so well until...

My vice president cheated the company from me. I was left with nothing at all. The flower that I have waited so long to bloom has wilted. I was back to square one. Only worse. This time I do not have a house nor a job. Everything is over. I feel as if time has stopped and my life has ended. Just when I thought the flower was going to rot, someone watered it. I was given a chance to write a book about my life experiences. This is how ended my book...

_Life is like a flower,_

_It begins with a flower bud,_

_It takes time to bloom and when it does,_

_It's beauty will put all in awe,_

_but the beauty will not last forever, _

_For someday the flower shall wilt,_

_Do not be too disappointed,_

_As there are still chances for glimpse of sunlight._

And my life has reached the last page of the book. I closed my book and continue life by hanging onto the glimpse of hope, the sunlight.


End file.
